


Some Unspoken Thing

by snipershezz



Series: Kinktober 2018 [22]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bless Them I Love Them So, Centaurians Don't Kiss, Drinking, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gift Giving, Hand Jobs, Humor, Idiots in Love, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Minor Injuries, Mutual Pining, Romance, Space Pirate Boyfriends for Life!, Yondu Hates The Jungle, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipershezz/pseuds/snipershezz
Summary: There was something about it - something special he couldn't quite put a damn finger on, but the way Kraglin's lips tugged to one side revealing those horribly sharp teeth, and sheer good humour in his eyes made everything in Yondu's brain short circuit and shut the fuck up.It was in this silence, Yondu felt something he'd never felt before. It was almost like accidently leaning in something unnatural and sticky. A feeling of horror came over him as this - stickiness - slid down his throat and settled as a warmth in his bones, like a phantom hug from a mother he doesn't remember.Or The 5 Times Yondu realised he was in love with Kraglin and the one time he realises Kraglin loves him back.
Relationships: Kraglin Obfonteri & Yondu Udonta, Kraglin Obfonteri/Yondu Udonta
Series: Kinktober 2018 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1151222
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: Kinktober 2018





	Some Unspoken Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Great gravy, these two will not play fair! They keep falling in love – not that I mind that, but it makes writing PWPs very difficult XD Nevertheless, here are the boys and their indefinable love for each other that I so desperately wish was canon! Enjoy ya’ll, all my love for the people reading <3
> 
> October 22nd - Prompt Twenty-Two: Hand-Jobs
> 
> #kinktober

  1. Something as simple as a smile shouldn't affect any being in such an insane way. Yondu's sure he's coming down with something the first time it happens.



It's not a universe shattering, all consuming, amazing occurrence - just a smile. A stupid, toothy, lop-sided thing tinged with silver and sharp edges.

They're plotting a route through several jobs, Yondu pacing around in his usual animated fashion, occasionally stopping to lean over Kraglin's shoulder to look at the younger man's battered datapad, and Kraglin, seated, calm as ever, at the older man's desk in his cabin.

The Centaurian had been muttering about refueling stops and had leaned over to point to one on their tentative route, when Kraglin had looked up and it happened.

There was something about it - something special he couldn't quite put a damn finger on, but the way Kraglin's lips tugged to one side revealing those horribly sharp teeth, and sheer good humour in his eyes made everything in Yondu's brain short circuit and shut the fuck up.

It was in this silence, Yondu felt something he'd never felt before. It was almost like accidentally leaning in something unnatural and sticky. A feeling of horror came over him as this - _stickiness_ \- slid down his throat and settled as a warmth in his bones, like a phantom hug from a mother he doesn't remember.

His most immediate reaction was to grin stupidly back at Kraglin, perhaps even go as far as brushing the far-too-long mohawk off the other man's forehead. He fingers even twitch unconsciously at the mere thought.

Sense trickled into him at the very last second and he curled his lip, rolling his eyes. Though he can't quite stop the touch. He cuffed Kraglin lightly across the back of the head, fingers sinking into the curls at the nape of the Hraxian's neck.

It's a good-natured gesture, common among his crew, so it won't seem out of place or strange - at least, Yondu hoped not.

His fingers tingle where they touched Kraglin's hair and he finds himself staring at his hand long after the meeting is over.

When he realised what he was doing, he curled his hand into a fist and stomped out of his cabin in the direction of the med bay.

It had to be some strange bug he'd caught from the last port.

Nothing else made sense.

* * *

  1. "It's ain't as bad as it looks, Cap'n." Kraglin grumbled quietly, as the wound dangerously close to his eye seeped viscous blue fluid.



Yondu stared at the blood, then into his first mate's eyes, "It _fuckin'_ is."

"It ain't -" The Hraxian started again, but quickly shut his mouth at the pure rage in the captain's eyes.

"Sit." The Centaurian barked, pointing at the armchair in the dingy hotel room they'd rented.

Kraglin immediately flopped into the chair with a quiet huff, long limbs splaying out all over the place.

Yondu dumped the duffel he'd been carrying on the bed and rummaged around inside it. He yanked the med kit out with much more force than strictly necessary and opened it on Kraglin's lap.

The younger man watched warily as the Centaurian pulled out the forceps to remove the stinger round from his eyebrow.

"Imma hafta pull this asshole out one pin atta time, so hold still."

"Cap'n I -"

"Shuddap Krags or I'll poke out yer eye on accident."

The Hraxian's jaw snapped shut and he nodded once, tipping his head up for the older man. Yondu grabbed his scruff covered chin and leaned closer.

Stinger rounds were similar to Terran taser hooks, they dug under the skin until someone unclamped them with forceps. The only difference was, while taser hooks are just meant to shock the target, these were designed for a painful death. If one were to empty a clip of them into an opponent, for example, the bleed out rate is, on average, five minutes.

Thankfully Kraglin only copped the one, the rest ended up in the table Yondu had flipped over during the fight.

The Centaurian swallowed making a rough click in the back of his throat, that was loosely translated as a disapproving tut, "One second slower an' this fuckin' thing would'a gon' straight through yer eye."

He gripped the first prong with the forceps and tugged. Kraglin hissed loudly and flinched back, "Fuck Cap'n, 'at's real in there."

Yondu pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "'S gotta come out or it'll keep on bleedin' an' fuck knows if it got some kinda rust or some shit on it. Ya face could get all infected an' just fall right off!"

Kraglin snickered, "Stars above, sir, yer a right drama queen."

There was that - _thing_ \- again.

That unexplainable feeling.

His first mate was grinning up at him, and Yondu felt all - _funny_.

The Centaurian scowled, and grabbed the back of his head, locking his fingers into the curls to hold the other man still. "Stop jerkin' about, 'fore ya lose any more blood."

"A'right, sir! Keep yer implant in. Just - be a lil' careful will ya? Fuckin' hurts."

Yondu raised a brow, "'Course it fuckin' does, ya goober! 'S stuck in yer face."

Kraglin snorted, lips tugging at the side again, making Yondu's brain do weird twitchy things that definitely weren't on the right side of normal.

Taking a deep breath, the Centaurian tried to be as gentle as he could - not an easy task for an ex-slave, turned ruthless Ravager captain.

The first two prongs came out with minimal fuss, just a slight hiss from Kraglin.

Yondu looked away from the wound and into the other man's eyes, "Two down - ya a'right?"

"Oh, sure sir," came the sarcastic reply, "peachy."

It was Yondu's turn to snort, his first mate grinned at him again and the world just - melted away. For a split second he had the utterly insane notion to press his lips to Kraglin's, it seemed like a really fucking great idea.

It wasn't like it was that far, just another fraction. They were already so close - when did they get that close?

"Cap'n? Ya a'right?"

Yondu shook his head to clear it and nodded once.

Press his lips against Kraglin's?! What the fuck was he thinking? He was pretty sure that was a dangerous notion.

So much trust to put in another being.

He pulled out the remaining pins and set about stitching the younger man's eyebrow back together.

Lip pressing?

Fucking stupid idea.

* * *

  1. "Fuck ya grinnin' at? Ya dope." Yondu grunted as he flopped down on the couch beside his first mate.



The man's long legs were spread carelessly in front of him, a beer held loosely between his fingers. He had a sappy smile on his face. The Centaurian had become sort of accustom to the flip flop feeling in his gut whenever the Hraxian smiled. It was still unnerving but at least it didn't surprise him anymore.

"Dun'cha think it's sweet?" Kraglin said, nodding to the couple of Ravagers on the makeshift dance floor of the mess.

"What? Them idjits?" Yondu snorted, pretending it didn't send a pang of longing through his old, black heart.

"Aww com'on Cap'n - marriage, love? Our lives ain't never easy, an' yet - look -" he gestured to the couple again, "ya can't tell me that dun make ya a little happy."

"Units make me happy." The Centaurian responded automatically.

"Money ain't e'erythin', sir."

Yondu raised a brow, "Yer throwin' yer love an' marriage proposals all 'round, I s'pose?"

Kraglin smiled, a touch longingly, "Ain't found tha right bloke, I guess."

If Yondu had a hairline his brows would be in it, he wasn't expecting the Hraxian to share something like that.

Not that he was _fishing_ or anything.

Instead of giving in to the utterly ridiculous notion of touching Kraglin's hand gently, he rolled his eyes and snorted, "Ya romantic sap."

Kraglin turned and smiled.

Like usual, the whole world melted away and Yondu found himself smiling back, despite telling his brain adamantly to fashion his face into scowl.

"Yeah," Kraglin replied simply, "I am, but deep down you's a closet romantic too."

Yondu flipped him the bird and growled, "Fuck off."

The annoying thing was -

Yondu was sure Kraglin was right.

* * *

  1. The ship was docked for repairs on an old station somewhere in the Milky Way. Yondu hasn’t got the energy to figure out exactly where, but it was here, and they were here and that was all that really mattered at the moment.



Something in the life support systems was playing up. It was causing everything to overheat and they were damn lucky Kraglin found this place or the entire crew would’ve broiled alive.

The station wasn’t that big – a handful of docks jutting out from all sides, a small station security centre, a very dodgy looking motel, and various hole in the wall businesses selling everything from weapons to ration packs.

A large elevator at the very back of the main space, guarded by two security officers would take station personnel to all the important bits of the place that kept everyone in the land of the living. At least Yondu assumed that, it could – for all intents and purposes – been a top secret illegal experimental lab or some such shit.

It was highly unlikely though. They weren’t, after all, in a crummy sci-fi flick with bad acting and even worse hair.

Yondu supposed he was still a touch salty after wasting two hours of his life on that piece of utter tripe.

He was trailing tiredly behind Kraglin, who’d insisted he take a break. The Hraxian was probably right, he had been at it far too long. Taking apart an entire life support system on a ship that housed two hundred odd Ravagers was grueling work, especially being trapped in a vac suit the entire time. The whole crew was on it, taking shifts in groups, then falling into bed after twelve hours of sweaty, cramped work. Yondu had taken off the suit but was definitely too tired to deal with the many buckles and clips on the grav boots, so the metallic sound they made echoed around the large area, as he followed his first mate blindly.

“I promise tha walk’ll be worth it Cap’n.” Kraglin threw over his shoulder as they trailed past the shops and neon advertisements.

“Better fuckin’ be.” He muttered, passing a hand over his face in exhaustion.

Kraglin stopped at a bright red door. Yondu hadn’t noticed it on his original perusal of the place. Above the door was a little green neon sign that simply said; ‘PIE’. He grinned at the Centaurian and pushed open the door.

Yondu stepped inside after him and his nose was assaulted by the smell of fresh baking. He groaned happily and smiled at the other man, “Kraglin, ya found tha only thing that could fix ma mood right now.”

The Hraxian grinned back and Yondu rather thought he’d like to spend the rest of his days making Kraglin smile that dopey lopsided smile. It was better than anything else in the universe, having that smile directed at him.

“Kraglin!” The kind elderly woman behind the counter called. “This your man who loves pie?”

Kraglin turned and wandered over to the display cases, leaning over them and giving the woman an awkward one-armed hug, “Yeah.” He motioned the Centaurian over with his head. “Cap’n this is ma Aunt Eddie – Aunt Eddie this is Cap’n Yondu Udonta.”

Yondu’s eyes narrowed, “’At’s how come ya knew a place all tha way out here in’it? Yer Aunty’s here.”

The younger man blushed, “Ya asked me if’in I knew a place, not ta explain ta ya how I knew it were there.”

Yondu snorted, “A’right – ya got me there.” He stuck his hand over the cases, “Nice ta meet ya ma’am.”

She ignored the hand, instead bustling out from behind the counter to scoop the shocked man into a hug, “ _Please!_ A family member gets hugs, young man!”

Yondu raised an inquiring brow at Kraglin as he awkwardly patted the woman on the back. Kraglin blushed again and looked anywhere but at the Centaurian.

She let him go with a flourish and went back around the counter. Clapping her hands together she beamed at them. “Now! How can Edwina Obfonteri be of service to you sweet boys?”

“Piece o’ apple pie an’ a cup o’ tea please, Aunt Eddie.” Kraglin replied.

“Of course, my dear!” She looked expectantly at Yondu, “And for you, young man?”

Yondu could feel a blush creeping across his nose, he hadn’t had anyone call him ‘young man’ since he was on Stakar’s ship back in the 70s and even then, it’d mostly been in a disapproving parental tone. “Uh – cup o’ coffee an’ whatever pie’s yer best, please ma’am.”

“Oh sweetheart, call me Aunty, yer as much ma family as young Kraggie here.”

“ _Kraggie?”_ Yondu muttered quietly.

“Shaddup Cap’n, she’s ma Aunt.” The Hraxian hissed back.

“Ok you boys go take a seat and I’ll bring it right out to you!” She trotted off into the back.

Kraglin led Yondu over to a table in the corner and slid onto a seat.

“She’s a nice lady Krags, yer lucky ta have someone like ‘er.”

The taller man ducked his head, “I love ‘er, but fuck – she still treats me like tha eight-year-ol’ boy who use’ta hide in ‘er skirts.”

Yondu chuckled, “I think it’s right sweet – must be nice ta have someone care ‘bout ya so much.”

“Yeah it is.” He paused. “Ya – ya got people like that too, Cap’n – ya – ya know that right?”

The Centaurian smirked, “Yeah I know. Lettie an’ Stakar didn’t know all that much ‘bout parentin’, ‘specially someone who had tha mentality o’ a ten-year-ol’ at twenty but they did their best.” He shrugged, “I didn’t turn out half bad all things considered.”

“I meant –” Kraglin started.

“Here you go boys!” She placed down a cup and a plate in front of Kraglin. “Tea and apple pie for my favourite nephew.” She turned to Yondu and put down a plate and cup in front of him as well, “Coffee with four sugars and cream and my very best blueberry pie for a sweet young blueberry boy.” She booped the Centaurian on the nose and dropped a kiss on Kraglin’s mohawk. “Enjoy sweethearts!”

Yondu’s face was utterly priceless, and Kraglin covered his mouth with both hands to hold in the laugh.

The older man glared at him, “Oh yeah, yuk it up _Kraggie_.”

Kraglin snickered, picking up his fork. “Eat yer pie, _Blueberry_.” He shot back, giving the man a playful wink.

Yondu really did blush then. The purple crept up his neck and across his nose as he ducked his head. Then a thought struck him, “Hold up. I never told her how I take ma coffee.”

It was the Hraxian’s turn to blush then, “Oh – uh – I – must’a mentioned it. She got a memory like a steel trap, does Aunt Eddie.”

Yondu eyed him suspiciously. He rolled his eyes, brushing off the thought. He dug into his pie and smiled happily.

He looked over at Kraglin and saw the man smiling at him. Every single stress melted away. His favourite food with his favourite person.

He barely even noticed the sticky feeling anymore, it was just – part of him now.

* * *

  1. The thing about Kraglin was – he was a cracking shot and he knew it. Yondu had picked up this strange looking thing at the last port, he couldn’t explain it exactly but it – _called_ to him. The stall owner had insisted it’s original origin was Centauri IV and it was called a _bow._



Kraglin had gotten right excited when he’d seen it, animatedly explaining it was used for shooting stuff – _hunting_ – he’d called it. Apparently, it was a sport on Hrax and the man was quite good at it.

So here they were, in the middle of some jungle planet, Yondu lamenting about all the star damned _bugs_ and Kraglin telling him to suck it up, while he showed the Centaurian how to shoot with a bow and arrow.

“I dunno why we’s doin’ this, I c’n already use an arrow just fine, as ya bloody well know.” Yondu complained as he smacked away another stupid little thing trying to bite his neck.

“Fer hell’s sake, sir! Yer a native o’ tha jungle! Ya should be lovin’ this!”

“I was a babe when I were sold ta tha Kree, I dun remember nothin’ ‘bout ma home.” He waved a hand violently in front of his face as another flying thing came at him. “All’s I know is – it’s fuckin’ hot an’ somehow wet at tha same time, there’s all matter o’ fuckin’ shit try’na bite me or lay their fuckin’ eggs up ma snout an’ I dun see tha point o’ this!”

Kraglin sighed heavily, rolling his eyes as he looked at the older man, “Look, ya c’n use yer arrow just fine, we all know tha’.” He flexed, pulling the bow string back to his shoulder and firing an arrow effortlessly into the tree he’d marked with neon paint. “This thing were designed by yer people to work wit’ tha arrow, ya fire it outta here an’ it’s got enough power ta skin someone fer fuck sake. This could be yer new edge, Cap’n.”

“I like ma ol’ edge just fine.” Yondu grumbled, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. It was an attempt to look unimpressed. Unfortunately for him, it just came off as ‘petulant child’.

Kraglin chuckled, “Just give it a go, sir. Ya might find ya like it.”

The sticky _feeling_ came back with a force as the younger man smiled at him, holding out the bow for him to take. Yondu blinked at him dumbly for a minute before snapping out of it and stalking forwards to snatch the bow out of his hand.

“Right. What I gotta do?”

“Yer left-handed so hold it in yer left hand, elbow slightly bent.”

Yondu adjusted his arm and raised a brow, waiting for the next bit.

“Ok, keep yer feet in tha same stance as if ya were firing a blaster.” Kraglin grinned, as the Centaurian kicked his back foot out a bit more. “Good. Now raise it up an’ look past tha notch, keep yer eye just above yer knuckle. That’s like tha sight on a blaster – ya aim an arrow down that an’ you’ll hit tha target.”

“A’right.” Yondu grunted, it felt strange having it in his hands – like – coming _home_.

“Now hook yer index finger ova tha string and fold the rest behind. Normally tha arrow will sit on tha first knuckle o’ yer middle finger. Then ya pull tha string back – aim – an’ let fly.”

Yondu did as Kraglin said and the man made a hissing noise. Yondu dropped stance and glared at him with a snarl, “What I do?”

“Sorry sir, should’a said a’fore. That’s called dry firin’. Ya dun do it, ‘cause it damages tha bow.”

The Centaurian was about to toss the thing at the man’s head, “This’s stupid.”

Kraglin smiled at him, ever present patience still somehow there, “Nah it ain’t, com’on sir, give it another go – wit’ an arrow this time, mind.” He bent down to pick one up and Yondu took up his stance again.

The Hraxian went to step forwards to help Yondu notch an arrow, when of its own accord, Yondu’s shot out of its holster and notched itself to the bow. The Centaurian flinched slightly as the engravings on the bow lit up the same burnt orange as his arrow. “Tha _fuck?_ ”

Kraglin’s eyes lit up in excitement and he grinned at Yondu, “I think it knows.”

Yondu swallowed heavily.

Suddenly it all fell into place.

That sticky feeling?

It was – _love._

* * *

\+ 1 There was a knock at his door.

Yondu glared at it viciously.

If the door had been sentient, it would’ve shit itself.

Of course, there _was_ a ship out in the universe that _did_ have sentient doors, and those doors agreed that would have been a bowel moving moment – had said doors _had_ actual bowels to move. The story of that ship is, however, an entirely different story to this one.

There was another more hesitant knock, like the person on the other side of the door was suddenly regretting their decision to disturb the captain.

The Centaurian looked towards the ceiling of his cabin and huffed out an irritated sigh. He pushed himself off the couch and stomped over to the door. After the day he’d had, he gave no fucks if the person on the other side saw him in nothing but sweatpants and an old t-shirt.

He was Yondu Udonta and he sure as shit could make a man piss himself, didn’t matter what the fuck he was wearing.

Slamming his hand on the open button he snarled out the most vicious “ _What!?_ ” in his vocabulary.

Kraglin shrunk two full feet and gave him a sheepish grin, “Gotcha somement.” He squeaked – although he’d never admit, even under torture, he ‘squeaked’ ever in his life.

Yondu glared at the outstretched hands. In one was a vintage bottle of whiskey, in the other was a weirdly shaped thing wrapped crudely in newspaper.

The Centaurian snatched both out of Kraglin’s hands and the door slid shut. Yondu would’ve slammed the thing for more effect – but spaceships unfortunately, didn’t have those types of doors that were just so fucking _satisfying_ to slam.

Kraglin stood stupidly in the hallway, blinking, arms still out in front of him. He sighed dropping them to his sides, “Well – _that_ went fuckin’ terrible.” He muttered.

Suddenly the door slid back open and Yondu motioned with his head for the younger man to enter.

“’M sorry Cap’n.” Kraglin stated contritely as he stepped into the room.

Yondu huffed and threw himself back on the couch, “Weren’t you, Krags. Dun apologise.” He nodded his head at the other seat on his couch. “Sit down.”

“Yes’sir.”

The Centaurian huffed again for an entirely different reason, “Dun – just – just Yondu a’right?”

Kraglin frowned at him, “Cap’n?”

“Ya c’n call me Yondu, ya know? We’s been friends longer than some our crew been alive.”

“Ya consider us friends?” He asked as he took the bottle from him and uncorked it, splashing it into the two glasses conveniently sitting on the table.

The Centaurian frowned, slightly hurt, “Dun you?”

“Well – yeah – course, I just – I didn’t wanna cross any boundaries.”

_Tha ones ma brain has crossed more times’n I c’n admit?_ The older man thought irritably.

“What’s tha occasion?” He said instead, lifting the glass and taking a swig.

The Hraxian shrugged, “Ya were pissy an’ – I dun like it when yer pissy so I thought I’d give ya somement ta cheer ya up.”

Yondu’s lip curled up in a sneer, “Yer _bribin’_ me ta be in a better mood?”

“Nah!” Kraglin said quickly, “Nah, nothing like that. I just – it makes me feel – weird when you’s mad.”

“Weird how?”

The taller man shrugged, “Ma guts feel all tight, like I’s gon’ throw up or somement an’ up in here –” he pressed a hand to his sternum, “it – like – it hurts, but not in tha way when ya been stabbed or nothin’, just like – aches.”

Yondu blinked. That’s the way he felt when Kraglin was feeling anything but happy. This carnal ache – a absolute all-consuming _need_ to fix whatever was bothering the Hraxian.

“Ya gon’ open yer present or what?” Kraglin asked, nodding his head towards the newspaper wrapped thing. Yondu snapped out of his thoughts and stared at it.

“What’s it?”

Kraglin smirked at him, “Just open it.”

The Centaurian picked it up off the table and turned it this way and that. He couldn’t tell what it was from the way it was wrapped but he felt a light feeling in his chest anyway – a normal person would describe it as excited, but Yondu wasn’t exactly what most would call _normal_.

He tore away the paper and held the thing inside his palms.

It was a box.

Yondu raised a brow, “Ya got me a – box?”

Kraglin grinned, rolling his eyes, “Tha thing is inside tha box, ya moron. Open it.”

The Centaurian found the seal and flicked open the lid. Inside was a silver chain. Attached to the chain was a pendant.

It was a black wing.

“Ya pro’ly gon’ think it’s dumb, but ya know how yer always sayin’ ya ain’t no angel? Well, I gotcha a black angel wing. It’s made outta onyx an’ I thought –”

“Shut up.” Yondu said.

Kraglin’s jaw shut with a click. “I knew it were a stupid idea.” He muttered to himself.

The Centaurian looked up at him, “I fuckin’ love it.”

The taller man’s face slipped briefly into surprise before he smiled happily.

Yondu realised with alarming clarity that all the emotions he felt towards Kraglin were all staring right back at him whenever the man smiled.

Kraglin _loved_ him back.

He launched himself across the couch at the Hraxian, pulling the man into a hug. Kraglin flinched at the sudden movement but found himself wrapping his arms around the shorter man after a moment.

Yondu pulled back with an uncertain look on his face. His gaze flickered down to the Hraxian’s lips and back up to his eyes again.

Kraglin swallowed heavily.

Suddenly his lips were squashed against Kraglin’s and the taller man let out a surprised grunt.

The Centaurian pulled back and scrunched up his nose, “I dun git what all tha fuss is about. That ain’t fun at all.”

“What?” Kraglin asked, equal parts amused and confused.

“All that lip pressin’ stuff people seem ta do.” He shrugged. “Dun git it.”

“Lip pres – oh! Ya mean kissin’?”

“Yeah.”

Kraglin barely managed to hold in the chuckle, “Ya dun _quite_ do it like tha’.” He motioned the shorter man closer. “Here. I’ll show ya proper, like.”

Yondu shuffled forwards, eyeing Kraglin like he was a wild animal.

“Oh fer – it ain’t somement ta be scared of. Com’ere!”

The Centaurian’s chin jutted out defiantly, “Can’t whistle if ma mouth is covered.”

Kraglin finally understood. “Do ya trust me?” He said gently.

_Wit’ e’erythin’ in me_.

“Yeah.” He replied instead.

Kraglin closed the gap and slotted their mouths together. One hand settled on Yondu’s shoulder, the other crept around the back of his neck.

It was a bit awkward at first, Yondu didn’t move, sitting ramrod straight on the couch. Kraglin persisted, darting his tongue out to lick along the Centaurian’s bottom lip.

The older man’s mouth opened hesitantly and suddenly their tongues were curling around each other. Yondu seemed to suddenly come alive and Kraglin ‘oofed’ into the kiss as he ended up with a lapful of eager Centaurian.

When they finally pulled away from each other, both of them were panting.

“Ya git the appeal now?”

Yondu grinned, “Fuckin’ oath.”

Plush navy lips were back on his in an instant, a rough hand tangled in the hair at the base of his neck, the other fiddled with the buttons on his pants. Kraglin held the back of Yondu’s t-shirt in a death grip as those surprisingly talented fingers found their way into his leathers.

“Oh _fuck!_ ” He pulled away, pushing the older man onto his back and crowding over him, in a manner Yondu found distinctly appealing.

Kraglin pecked the Centaurian on the lips and reached into his sweatpants. Yondu squeezed his eyes shut because, _fucking hell_ that cool hand felt all types of _right_.

The older man craned his neck up, to seek lips. Kissing gave the Centaurian a whole new set of feelings he’d never had before, a tightening in his chest that was both fear and pleasure as their tongues tangled together. The feeling made a beeline straight for his cock and it was _incredible._

Yondu _whined_ into the younger man’s mouth as Kraglin slotted their cocks together in one big palm and began a rhythm that set the Centaurian’s blood boiling.

He finally indulged in his little fantasy of running his fingers through the Hraxian’s mohawk, the prickling of the short sides dug into his palms and gave him a full-bodied shiver. His hands finally reached the length of it and he ran his fingers through the soft strands, digging into the scalp with his nails. The tactile sensation, to Yondu, was nothing short of heavenly.

Kraglin panted into his mouth, “ _Fuck_ – ‘m close.”

“Me too.” Yondu replied, voice nothing but a growl.

The sound set the Hraxian’s nerves alight, he moaned long and low as he came. “ _Yondu._ ”

Hearing his actual name for the first time from Kraglin – sounding like _that_ – sent Yondu tumbling over the edge too.

Their combined breath was loud in the silence of the cabin.

Yondu chuckled, “Shit.”

Kraglin smiled back, “Yeah.”

After some time, the pair moved to the bed. Where Kraglin happily discovered Yondu was a cuddler, both unexpected and insanely adorable.

“I know this has been – some unspoken thing fer a while now but – I love ya Kraglin.” Yondu said in the quiet, “Sorry it took me so long ta figure it out.”

“Some unspoken thing.” Kraglin mused. “I like tha’.” He pressed a kiss to the top of the implant. “I love ya too Yondu.”

**Author's Note:**

> The concept of Hrax and Hraxian!Kraglin comes from the incredible Write_Like_An_American, who's stories I utterly adore <3 (and you should totally go read, like, all of them because they are amazing) So, as usual mad shout out and big love to them for creating it because none of my stories would exist without their ideas :)


End file.
